gud boy
by silver ruffian
Summary: A hunt gone horribly wrong. Sam's in trouble and Dean has a secret. This is my whacked out stream of consciousness version of "Red Riding Hood" gone bad. Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean. Dark AU. Complete.


_**gud boy**_

_**Summary: **_A hunt gone horribly wrong. Sam's in trouble and Dean has a secret. This is my whacked out stream of consciousness version of "Red Riding Hood" gone bad. Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean. Dark AU. Complete.

Part one - wolf!Sam POV

Part two - Dean POV

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part one - Sam<strong>_

_...bright hair smell different...not jess...know she's not...rose red... ...let my guard down...should have known better...wrong...I was so wrong...she did something to me...called me gud...good boy...told me to hurt people...I can taste their blood in my mouth...howled at the moon...sweet touch...wanted her so damn much...men came for her...too many...I bite and rip and tear...gunpowder... hurt...silver... ...tried to keep her safe... can't run anymore...better this way...can't move my body..._

_...I remember now..._

_...men with guns all around...pointed at me...I look up at their faces...not the one I want...not the one I need..._

_...green eyes...pale...brown leather...he looks worried...didn't mean to put him through this...sorry...so sorry...please..._

_...blackness rises up all around me..._

_... can't speak the words...I say it with my eyes..._

_….Dean...please kill me..._

_**Part 2 – Dean **_

Dad saw the look in my eyes. Bobby did too. Everything went yellow around me, and I didn't care who saw it. We heard the shots, pushed our way to the front of the crowd.

The bastard standing next to me unholstered his pistol. I jerked him backwards by the collar, spun him around and hit him in the face.

It got pretty lively after that. I cold-cocked the dude on my right, and the ones standing behind me were next. The hunters were townspeople, volunteers with guns. No training, and I gotta say it really showed. The others did just what I wanted 'em to do: they forgot about Sam, and they came after me.

I felt like killing everyone around me. It would have been easy enough, but I didn't. I broke a few of 'em, that's all.

We came here to help, and this was the friggin' thanks we got. The town elders were a bunch of useless dicks. They didn't even know that skank in the red hood was a witch. She'd been fucking over them all along. She used Sam and then she left him here to die while she ran off.

Like I said, they weren't pros. That worked in our favor. Some of them actually backed up. Some of them ran. Dad and Bobby gathered Sam up, and I covered my people as they made for the Impala. Bobby slid in the back seat with Sam, and Dad took the wheel. He yelled out my name, just once. I backed up and slid in the back bench, next to Sam.

We shagged ass outta there.

Two hours later we were half a state away, in this backwoods cabin. Nobody followed us. We were in the clear.

At least, we thought we were.

* * *

><p>Sam's wounds were through and through. No main arteries nicked, nothing life threatening. He was out of his head, kept begging me to kill him, over and over again. His eyes looked funny. They'd darken, then lighten up again. I held him down, stopped him from struggling while Dad patched him up.<p>

Bobby laid down wards and salt around the perimeter.

I kept telling Sam everything was all right, even though I didn't know if it really was or not. Tying him down to the bed was an option but at the last moment he seemed to wear himself out. Dad took the medical kit into the kitchen and I pulled the blankets over him. Sam reached out and grabbed my hand. His fingers shook and I didn't like the wild look in his eyes.

"Dean...please...kill me..."

I snorted. "Dude, are you kiddin' me? Hell no. Why?"

"...w-wolf..."

"You didn't get bit. You're not a real werewolf. You got mind-fucked. That's how she changed you."

"...nuh...no...tha's n-not r-right. P-please, Dean-n-"

He tried to get up and I pushed him back down. "We got clear. You're safe, okay? Long as I'm around nothing bad is gonna happen to you."

He didn't believe me, but he was too weak to try anything else. He settled down and I pulled up a chair. I held Sam's hand until his eyes closed and he finally went to sleep. Then I pulled the blankets up around his chin and sat back down.

Dad had first watch. Bobby took a nap on the spare bed. That creaky old wooden chair of mine wasn't the most comfortable place to be, but I've had worse. I think I even dozed off a little, but I could still hear Sam breathing. I've always been able to do that, hear him in my sleep, I mean. Can't remember a time when I couldn't do that, even when we were kids.

I don't know how long I slept. Usually I dream about hunts I've been on, or driving my baby full out on some deserted road somewhere. Or Baywatch, watching that Pamela Sue chick running in slow-motion. This dream wasn't anything like that. I was at the beach, all right, but Pamela Sue was no where around. I sat on the sand and watched the tide come in and out. I was barefoot. It was daylight. I could still hear Sam breathing, and what happened next let me know that things had gone south.

Sammy took a deep breath, and it didn't sound right. Sounded like he was having trouble breathing, and then he said something.

"S-she's...she's...here..."

I came awake all at once. Something slithered around inside my head, like a snake curling around a warm flat rock.

_Come here, pretty..._

The bitch in the red hood was inside my head.

_...come here..._

I looked through the doorway, I could see Dad sitting at the wooden table by the window. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, and then I realized it wouldn't do any good.

Dad's eyes were open. He looked like one'a those wax statues in a museum somewhere.

Bobby stood over at the kitchen sink. He was blank. Frozen in place.

_I'll kill them all if you don't. I'll stop their hearts., take their breath..._

Sam arched his back. He gasped, long and low.

I stood up fast, like that chair seat was spring-loaded.

._..good boy...come... _

She couldn't get in, but we were screwed anyway.

My body wasn't mine anymore. I took a couple of steps forward. I stopped fighting it, even when my hands raised up and tugged at my black tee shirt. She was driving me now, and this was her way of letting me know it. She made me strip down to my waist. I kept walking, stumbling forward as I dropped my clothes on the floor.

Sam's breathing evened out.

Dad and Bobby followed me with their eyes.

My family was still alive. That was all I cared about.

_good boy..._

I saw my right hand reach out and grab the door knob, felt the cool night air on my skin as I stepped outside. She shuffled my feet and Bobby's line of salt and cat's eye shells was broken.

When I stepped outside, I saw Red.

She wore that red hooded cape over this long brown dress. Looked normal enough, except her feet didn't touch the ground. She floated. She was cute, long wavy blonde hair past her shoulders, wide blue eyes, freckles. She was the kind of girl I would've gone after, all right, and I could see how she suckered Sam in. I could see how he mistook her for Jess.

She giggled when she saw me. I stopped twenty feet from the cabin door and she came over, glided in the air all around me. _Hello, big brother._

I didn't say anything.

She floated around me. _Sam told me so much about you. _She leaned in, brushed her cold lips against my cheek.

_No,_ I thought to myself, _he didn't tell you enough. _

I could see the fugly inside her, the way it flowed all dark and oily underneath her skin and her eyes.

Just like...just like Sam's eyes.

_I'll keep you,_ she said inside my head. _Keep you and Sammy as a pair. You and your little brother. So nice. _

She wrinkled her nose like she was smelling a gas leak. _The other ones are too old. They remind me of my father. They'll have to go. _

She wrapped her arms around me, lowered her head and licked a long hot stripe down the side of my neck. Cold hands, and that gave me goosebumps. Her lips moved against my skin, and I could hear the words _(kayklie eeil lywu eiss reile_ ) inside my head.

The words were old, and so was the dark magic curling in the air all around us.

What I had inside me was older. Darker.

I know about my Mom. And that yellow eyed fuck.

I know about the deal Mom made. No one told me. No one had to. It's in me. I know it just as sure as I know my own name. I remember the slick, sweet taste of blood in my mouth.

I remember the way his eyes gleamed yellow as he leaned over my crib.

This hellbound bitch threatened my family, tainted my brother...

I always tried to keep him safe, keep him innocent. It's too late for me. Mom couldn't keep me safe. Dad couldn't either.

My eyes sparked dark golden. My fingers closed around the soft underside of her throat, and I squeezed. Hard. She made a low gurgling sound, and I could tell she still didn't get it. She sounded pissed at first.

She looked startled when she looked up at me.

I thought about long bright blades of hellfire then, and then Red began to burn.

* * *

><p>Dad and Bobby didn't say much when I walked back in. Dad had that machete that Pastor Jim blessed and Bobby had his shotgun. I could sense the consecrated iron in the loads.<p>

We stared at each other for a long moment, and then Dad's look softened. He nodded at me. That was all.

Bobby didn't say anything. He didn't have to, just gave me a quick nod.

I nodded back, picked up my clothes, slipped them back on and went back to check on Sam.

He was still asleep, and maybe it was my imagination, but I thought he breathed a little easier. I think he already knew the bitch is dead.

The chair creaked as I sat back down.

I don't know why Dad didn't kill me on the spot when he found out what I am. Maybe that's more luck than I deserve. Maybe it's not luck at all. I didn't try to hide. I wouldn't have fought back if he'd made a move on me. My family keeps me human. Guess that was one thing Ol' Yeller didn't count on, huh?

Just like he didn't count on me ganking his sorry ass the day I finally met him face to face.

I listened to Sam breathe slow and easy, and after a while I sit back and close my eyes. I'm tired, so I let myself drift off.

Azazel said I wouldn't last, said I was only playing at being human. He's wrong. I know he is.

I drift off a little more, and I hear myself breathe, feel my heart beat in my chest. Dad and Bobby are talking in the kitchen, and Sam grunts a little as he turns over in bed. Sasquatch never could rest easy, but that's all right.

I'll be here when he wakes up. Give him all the help he needs.

-30-


End file.
